The present invention relates to an automatic rhythm generator and in particular to an electronic rhythm generator adapted for incorporation into an electronic organ.
Electronic rhythm generators are well known and generally provide a relatively full complement of percussion sounds, such as brush, cymbal, clave, drum, etc., which are selectively combined in a predetermined sequence and at a rate and spacing which is determined by the particular rhythm selected by the player. For example, a given rhythm sequence may include snare drum, brush and cymbal percussion sounds which are arranged in a rhythmically pleasing fashion. Generally, the selected rhythm sequence is cycled repetitively every sixteen beat measure without the necessity for further intervention by the player.
With increasing complexity of the circuitry employed in electronic organ design, large scale integration of elements into a single chip has become extremely valuable from the standpoint both of cost and maintenance. One drawback to integration of major portions of the circuitry into a single chip is the inability to externally control what is occurring internally within the chip. Additionally, the limitation in number of external pins on the chip, which is dictated by convention, limits the number of inputs and outputs and reduces the opportunity for monitoring various points in the internal circuitry. This is disadvantageous from the standpoint that certain internal functions are particularly suitable for providing external control signals.